


Whisper Words Of Magic Before Sinking | (to your knees)

by localdadfriend



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Canon Dialogue, Comfort, M/M, Male Apprentice, Mentions of Blood, Multiple Interruptions, OC Character Perspective, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Pain Kink, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localdadfriend/pseuds/localdadfriend
Summary: "Hah... Naughty..." You scold without a drop of conviction. The smoky sleepy taste still swirling behind your lips. You decide you miss it. Wonder idly if his tongue is still coated in gold. "Surely a doctor knows you shouldn't sleep in wet clothing."By the time you're down to a pair of colorful shorts Julian's pulled back the sheet for you, snorting you give him a bit of tug. He looks confused but lays back on the bed, flush deepening as you swing a knee over him. You're a lot smaller than him, you're a lot smaller than most people, he's bound to be warmer than the bed and you doubt he'll mind being made a pillow of.His next words make you chuckle softly, "I hope I'm not coming on too strong...""You say, as I literally straddle you."-Re-telling of Book VI The Lovers. Just a bit sexier, a lil angstier, but still full of interruptions.





	Whisper Words Of Magic Before Sinking | (to your knees)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been walking in the moonlight looking for you  
> I got nobody but my shadow to get me through  
> So put your lips on my scars and teach me love  
> Give my slow heart the rhythm of a blood drum - Jaymes Young 'Black Magic'
> 
> To make it clear this isn't meant to be read as Julian/you - I wrote this with my Apprentice Dri in mind and hopefully that characterization and dialogue shows.

The ancient foliage is looming and provides an impossible calm over your nerves. Thoughts of Julian spinning circles through your head as you leave the quaint clearing of Portia's cottage.

There's a silence in the woods, broken only by the crunch of leaves beneath your feet and distant songbirds wishing the sun farewell as it travels across the horizon and sets far too quickly. You don't have the mind the panic just yet, how can you? With a night so peaceful you're tempted to wander forever. Get lost in the green woods and escape from the duties ahead of you. Bury the painful questions plaguing you among the roots at your feet. Create a graveyard for the heavy troubles on your back.

Run away from everything like your elusive master Asra. You wonder vaguely where he is now, what the dark twisting roads might promise him, why he had to leave you on your own like this? Before the bitterness in your heart can stir you dismiss him altogether.

The magic of twilight only lasts so long, the absence of sunlight breaking whatever spell's come over you. With a soft sigh, you face the facts, you'll have to return to the palace. Hah, as if there were any other options. Ignoring the dread in your stomach you push onward as darkness falls.

The palace emerges as if conjured by your thoughts, an invisible leash you must trace.

The foliage opens up to rolling fields, a brook serpentine through the grass, water gleaming like scales. You almost skip over it entirely before you notice the color. Dread registers before anything else does, red. Crimson stains seeping steadily into the dark banks. Blooming into the dark waters like blood, you don't want to connect the meaning of it scrambling away from the waters. Still, your eyes linger and feet follow.

The water is seeping from a stonework, a forgotten portion of the palace destined to fall to disarray. It's poison. Behind you, in the darkness, there is rot and decay, the field left behind you wilting with death as the colors bleed out of the foliage and woodwork.

It can't possibly lead to the city.. but, you have to be sure. Even as your feet grow heavy with the first steps.

The field melts into rocky cliff side as you traverse the landscape. River transitioning into a lemon-stone structure. The water, like your stomach, sinks. It's one of the city's aqueducts. Water for the many denizens, and it contains poison. The thought sends pinpricks up your spine. On the tip of the cliff edge, you can see the city of Vesuvia below you, glowing dimly. Sprawled out in vibrate chaos.

The overhead cry of ravens startles you. He looks familiar, like the raven from the tavern before. Anxious and paranoid of the city guards... Like clockwork, your thoughts drift back to Julian, how he looked in the soft glow of the loud tavern. You follow the bridge and the raven follows you.

It lands on your shoulder before long, raising a brow you greet it softly, instead of a scream it simply nibbles the hem of your shirt. You let out the edge of a laugh eyeing it warily, the bird mirrors your expression with ruffled feathers ready to fly away at a moments notice.

The moment comes quickly as something sounds behind you.

Sighing you continue your strange quest to follow the water, eventually, it spills into a ditch winding into the city. Urban life springing up beside you as buildings draw closer.

It's impossible to ignore now. There is crimson poison running from the palace into the cities water supply. Helplessness washes over you laced with fear and horror. Before the emotion can overwhelm and drown you there's a familiar voice from behind.

"...Dri?"

A figure emerges from the dim city light and before you can think a feeling of relief falls over you at the sight of him.

Even with his face half cast in shadow its undeniably Julian standing on the aqueduct with you. He looks surprised, a natural reaction you admit. "Julian!" The name escapes you, a sigh of relief, his silhouette cast by moonlight as the chaotic city towers behind him. The man is a welcomed distraction for your thoughts.

In his hand is a mask with a long curved beak, turns it slowly like he's contemplating its fate. If he's shocked at all the doctor easily pushes the reaction away. Words elegant on his tongue when he formally greets you.

"Dri. Fancy seeing you here, hm? Out for a night walk?"

You shouldn't be so relieved to see him, the happiness inside your chest caging itself else he read the emotions on your face. An unconvincing laugh escapes.

"I... Yes, actually."

He smirks with a dejected sort of smile that falls quickly as he eyes the water. The red of his cape refracted splashes of crimson that dance across its surface.

"I was just... Thinking. Funny, fickle thing, life, isn't it?" There's a sadness poured over his voice that you can't quite ignore.

"Should you... Be standing so close to the water?" Even now you find yourself edging away.

"What, this water?" He huffs softly in dismissal. Amusement dancing across his lips as he watches your trepidation. "It's harmless, Dri, or as harmless as it can be. It won't do anything to me." He pauses thoughtfully, "Or anything to anyone, anymore. Sure, a few people might get sick if they go for a swim, but..." He trails off looking away back into the red waters.

You say nothing, patient as his continues. "Isn't it a miracle?" He doesn't look at you, face cast in shadows. "They went and figured it out or outlasted it at least. I wonder how they did it... It's no matter, I suppose."

Julian finally turns back to you a sad smile upon his face, "Life finds a way, doesn't it? The plague is over. And with it might career, just like that." The wonder returns to his voice and you want to comfort him but don't know how. How does one regret the end of death and disease?

"Who needs a plague doctor if there's no plague, it's like...Like a Count with no city! Or a barkeep with no drinks." His lips curl at that one, amusement taking form again.

"Plagues aside, there's never been too many doctors..." You say, voice small. He smiles at your sad consolation prize but slowly shakes his head, a piece of auburn hair falling over his good eye obscuring his face as he makes an elaborate flourish of the hand. Mask hanging over the water.

"That is a nice thought... But no. So, here I am. Throwing away the last piece of a past I can't reclaim. Pity, isn't it? Ah well." Glancing at the mask once more Julian releases it letting the thing drop into the red waters below to be carried someplace new. Pale slithering shapes move to swarm around it before it has time to float across the surface. The sight is eerie and you can't place why.

"Julian...Can you really be upset that-" The raven from earlier cuts you off, a ragged screech overhead as it flies by in a frenzy. The paranoid raven, always alert for the guards.

...Guards!

You smack your face in annoyance, you forgot entirely about the palace. It was so easy, so _nice_ just to forgot about it even if poison were to replace its importance in your mind. Here you stand with the man you are supposed to prove guilty for crimes you hardly remember. It's hard to believe Julian's responsible for the Counts death. The question hardly bares importance in your mind when you cross paths.

Julian, with his expertise in these situations, pulls you out of your head, a smirk of sorts you can't place darting across his mouth.

"Guards afoot, Dri! Look lively, we'd best make tracks." In your hesitation Julian has the mind to tug on your hand, stirring you to leap into action, the two of you following the aqueduct down towards the cities streets. He's faster than you, again, probably with experience. Julian gets to the streets first, you, however, inexperienced with panic slip on the wet stone and tumble backward into the reservoir below.

The cold temperature knocks your breath away before the impact of rock can, the dark waters swallowing you whole. It's difficult to fight the cold chill but you do it anyway, kicking frantically to resurface. The pain is sudden and sharp, something slippery and sleek grazing your leg before latching onto your side as you thrash. Muffled through the water you hear Julian sharply call your name.

Eventually, the doctor's hands find your wrists, pulling you up and out of the water. The undulating creature still attached to your side. You find yourself gasping from pain rather than the need to breathe as you stumble wet into his hold. Glancing to your side it clicks.

Vampire eel.

You remember first sighting one the day you made it to the palace. The unease the crept under your skin at the strange movements of translucent ribbons. Now that translucency is replaced by the color of your stolen blood. "J..Julian." His name comes out small on your lips, laced slowed by fear. "I.. _help_." Voice desperate, tipping the verge of panic.

He ignores it, face stoic and calm, leather gloves wrapping around the slithering forms head, forcing its mouth to open and release. "On the count of three. One. Two-"

You gasp at the release of teeth as Julian tosses it quickly back into the reservoir. You had no idea they were this far from the palace... "Three."

"Right. Up you go then. Easy now, I've got you." You have a mind to believe him. Stumbling up and away from the reservoir's edge. Clothing sopping wet causing you to near slip on the cobblestone below. Thankfully Julian has better footing. He winds up half dragging your body.

"Thanks..."

Numbly you watch as your blood leaves crimson stains in the puddles left behind as you head further into the winding city streets. Julian says something you don't hear until he repeats himself, a hand turning your cheek to face him. "Can you stand?"

Struggling to even hold on to him you shake with a dizzy fog falling over your mind. Whatever answer you might have traps itself behind teeth and tongue. Clicking his own Julian nods.

"Right. Foolish question." He heaves you up further, strengthening his hold as he drags your arm around his neck and continues to drag you the rest of the way. He's either tremendously strong or you're lighter than you remember. Maybe both. You think both.

After what seems like a long time the two of you collapse in a wet panting heap onto the edge of a narrow deserted alleyway. Any thought or fear of guards has slipped from your mind in face of your new wound. With a shaking hand, you press against your side. When you look at your palm it might as well have been dipped in paint. A bloody handprint read to decorate the stone walls hiding you. A worried nose escapes your throat, catching his attention Julian gently swats away your hand with a noise of disapproval. "Now now, stop that. It's always worse in your head dear."

Placing your back against the wall he moves in front of you with quick efficiency. "Let me just see that bite." You try to nod along, say yes, but your mouth has been cemented shut and your balance is off kilter.

Shoulders slumping Julian regards you with pity. "I'll...Have to take that as a yes." Efficient but careful, he lays you down and slides your vest to the side. The garments already damp with blooming stains of red from you steadily oozing wound. He catches your eye as you lean slightly upward to look and clucks his tongue at you urging you back down.

Practiced hands working meticulously over your abdomen. What could he possibly do for you?

"Damn. The bleeding won't stop." Voice filled with displeasure you hear the sound of him peeling back his gloves. Leaning forward your heart jumps to your throat at the sight of the murderer's brand, stark and irreversible on the back of his left hand. Another reminder of whose arms you're in... It looks so... Out of place. The thought clears as another ice-cold hand is placed over your open wound.

"Hold still." He mummers. You try, you _do_ try but it feels like ice is creeping across your skin solidifying and the urge to twitch and break away is difficult to control. Above you, Julian sighs, "Look, you'll be glad you did." With his free hand, Julian pins your shoulder to the slippery stone below. You let out a weak sound until there is suddenly no pain and the fight leaves your body altogether.

The fear is washed away by a sudden profound relaxation.

"We have to stop meeting like this..." You should stop meeting altogether, but the words don't form and humor haunts your voice gazing up at him. He catches on and lets out a bark of laughter, clean hand pressing against your forehead to check your temperature, it's difficult not to grin up at him. You must appear quite delirious.

"If you're well enough to joke, I'd say you're well enough to sit." He says with a shake of the head.

"Doctor's orders?" He gives you an incredulous smile of disbelief before placing a hand behind your back. Helping you up, the change in altitude sends your mind swimming.

"At least I'm not breaking and entering this time." He hums in appreciation. "I'll admit, I was surprised to see you in the neighborhood..." His curiosity is unmasked "You've got some kind of luck."

"I can't tell if it's good or bad..." You reply with dry seriousness, following his line of sight to the aqueducts end. A chaotically cascading waterfall of red water. It's... Much higher than you thought. Swallowing thickly you turn your attention back to the doctor. There's a new glow about him, just beneath the skin below his Adam's apple. The design looks... Familiar, but you can't quite place where you've seen it before.

He catches you staring and a shadow passes over his countenance. You might even chance a glimpse of embarrassment across his features.

"Ah. Do you recognize your master's handiwork?" With a hand pressed to his abdomen you watch as fresh blood blossoms underneath his clothing. A mixture of horror and fascination filling you. Asra..? "This was his parting gift to me. A curse." You have no response. "I'm able to take away bodily wounds, as you can see and in return, I get to experience them for myself... ugh." He grimaces and you automatically go to place a hand on his shoulder.

He still sways forward, blood now running freely down his torso. As if sensing your rising fear he watches you. "It won't last, it never does." The expression fades to something far away, sneer wrinkling his nose. "A curse from a witch who fears commitment." Before you can make question of _those_ words he continues, "Then again, I've never been bitten by a vampire eel. This might be interesting."

Resisting the urge to press questions you squeeze Julian's shoulder, sincerity filling your voice as you push away thoughts of your mysterious master. "Thank you."

As if unexpected Julian blinks owlishly at you. Eyes soon skirting away as a blush blooms across his pale features. "Don't mention it.  
That is, well, Circumstances being as they were..." He trails off still avoiding your eye. It's kind of cute if not ridiculous. "I'm just glad you're all right."

"I should thank you more often." Your voice is dry, a finger traveling the side of his cheek.

Whatever response he might have had is stolen by the sound of commotion nearby. The Countess's guards doing rounds of the outer walls. You pray they aren't looking for you as well. Quick thinking Julian ushers you swiftly into an alley nearby, more crowded than the last.

His body presses against you as you crowd in the narrow space, arms boxing you up against the wall. You can't say your mind. The countess's guards can be heard running by. This close you can see the grimaces of pain painted across Julian's face and feel a stab of guilt twist your gut.

He's looking beyond you, but as if he can sense your gaze, his eyes move to meet yours. For a moment you stay still like that, staring at one another. He starts to speak. "Dri-"

Whatever he's about to stay is stolen when a loud thud is heard from the entrance to the alley. A wince of regret flashes across the top of his brow but Julian merely shakes his head, quick on his feet blood and all. "Not the time. Let's go."

He grabs your hand and tugs you out of the alleyway breaking into a run, fingers clasped between your own.

The city passes by in a blur as you continue to evade capture, weaving around buildings with ease. Moving this fast you almost don't see it. There, nestled between two tall buildings... A garden. Padlock set in a rusted iron gate blocking the way inside, it would make the perfect hiding spot. And despite Julian's undoubted practice, you don't see how the two of you can run till the sun rises.

Surprisingly Julian is able to pick up speed, your hand threatens to slip but you've already made up your mind. You don't think he's listening and there's no time to stop, with only the hopes he'll follow you pull hard on his hand and shift your path towards the garden. He catches onto your intentions and helps you climb over the top of the gate.

You're not made for hide and seek like this, landing rather unceremoniously as Julian drops down beside you with light feet. Now that you think about it, he is pretty cat-like. Just on time, you hear the guards run past as you slip further into the cover of vines.

Panting to catch your breath Julian soon offers a hand, helping you to your feet and dusting off your clothes the best he can. The stillness inside the garden's gate swallows up the noise outside the streets. Everything is green with blue shadows, it feels like you've stepped into another realm of night. The city miles away.

The way vines have overgrown and paths have shrunk make it obvious, the place has been abandoned for years. You wonder why? It must be beautiful in the daytime. Ivy covers what once must have been impressive and well kept, obscuring wise marble faces and savage beast alike.

The two of you step around roots that have overtaken the cracked stone floor, settling by a dilapidated fountain to further rest. Julian hasn't passed out yet, which must be a good sign. He said it passes but you'd be a fool not to worry.

His eyes seem to glow as he scans the area a laugh escaping. "Ha... Look at this place! That was some quick thinking on your part, Dri." He seems to grin at you like you're suddenly an angel. "Looks like you've a knack for discovering hidden beauty." Turning towards you he spreads his arms out in an expansive gesture, hand slipping away.

"I wonder how many parts of the city have fallen to neglect like this, hm?" You mirror the thought and watch with amusement as he makes his way carefully over to one of the more grotesque statues, stepping over wild vines that block his path. "Ahh, and look at this brute. Hello there, handsome."

You let out a bark of laughter quickly covering your mouth as he sends you a grin, wrapping an arm around the bull statue's muscular shoulders, delight in his eyes.

"Big and brawny your type?" You can't help but tease, Julian pays absolutely no mind.

"Dangerous looking creature, isn't it?" You huff softly, rolling your eyes as you sit up and carefully make your way towards him, watching for the same vines that cover the ground.

"I like a little danger." You call growing closer. Staring up into the stone face you feel like it might be regarding your words. Julian seems to be more than amused with that answer.

"Ohhh?" Satisfaction filling his voice, "I shouldn't be surprised, Dri. It seems you're full of hidden depths."

You laugh, "Wouldn't you like to know?" Words soft with humor.

He smirks at that before growing more serious. "Do you really mean that? You're certainly brave," When he scans over you with his eye you almost believe him. "It's true, but do you know what you're getting into?" It's such a genuine question, something more to it than what meets the eye.

You reply, slowly, "Isn't the not knowing what makes it exciting?"

A leer appears. "Oh, I wouldn't say that's the _most_ exciting thing about it."

"Ah. Hold still, Dri." Drawing closer Julian slowly reaches forward, plucking a blue flower off your shoulder. It must have fallen from one the luminous trees above. It glows a bright, vivid blue in the darkness. Star-shaped petals curling to close as he touches it. He offers the flower to you, a quirk on his lips as he twirls it in his fingers. It's unseeingly romantic, your lips already tilting in return.

Before you can reach out to take it Julian stops you, "Ah, ah, ah..." Pulling back ever so slightly. "Careful, Dri. There's poison in these petals." Staring down at the fragile unfamiliar flower in his hand you smirk at the irony.

"What kind of flower is it?"

The poisonous kind. "Deadly Starstrand." You wonder how he knows. "A single drop of poison distilled from this flower could kill a babe in its crib." The romantic gesture growing more and more morbid. It's fitting, you think. "It's killed tyrants and kings, innocent and guilty. It could topple entire empires with a careless hand." Once more Julian offers the flower, something eager in his eyes as he waits for a response.

"Do you still want it?"

You should say no but you step closer a slow smile on your features as you carefully pluck the flower from his hands, lifting it to smell its fragrance. There should be no surprise when something acrid fills your nostrils. There's an underlying note of iron and sickness that stings the air. Still... "You said the poison has to be distilled. Doesn't that make it harmless to touch?" You scan his eyes with a hidden smile.

Sneering harmlessly he responds, "Well, I wouldn't eat if I were you, Dri. But you're right, it probably won't kill you like this."

"I would hope not, It kind of negates the romantic gesture." Dropping the flower to step towards him Julian catches it before it can flutter to the ground. He wears a grin, fingers brushing against your ear as he tucks the flower behind it, touch lingering for just a moment before dropping to your shoulder.

"It sounds like you're not afraid of danger."

He hums in agreement, words nearing theatrical. "Afraid of danger? Why, Dri, I live for it. Positively enchanted by danger, I am." You press forward.

"So pain doesn't scare you, either?"

"Why would it? In my line of work, you can't be afraid of a little pain. One might say I have...Intimate knowledge of it." There's something dangerous and seductive to his smile like this. It's a damn near invitation. The garden shrinks as you place a hand on Julian's waist and pull yourself closer. Pressing lightly at the wound Julian swallows, and then lightly grins.

"Oho, are we dancing? I didn't know you could. What, erm. What's your poison? Tango? Waltz?" You shake your head some, small smile darting over your lips.

"Slow." A dull response.

With another step, you're pressing fully at the wound now. It seems to have stopped bleeding at least. It doesn't draw the reaction you expect. It doesn't seem lethal in the slightest. In fact, Julian bites his lip, a soft muffled noise escaping as a warm flush spreads across his ears, eyes darting away from you. _Oh?_ Interesting.

The walls cave in and the next step backward has Julian hitting the crumbling wall. He gives you a desperate look, rise and fall of his chest quickening. It's a tempting sight, you almost want to tell him. "S-so, not the waltz then. Pity, I've been known to cut a rug-" The puzzle pieces clicking together as you press once more against his abdomen. His chin falls to his chest, a moan escaping his teeth while his fingers dig into your shoulder gripping you like a lifeline.

The warmth spreads out across his cheeks as you press further, he muffles the next sound in his throat sliding down the wall some as you cage him in a smile gracing your features. He looks just pitiful.

"Dri-" The name more moan than gasp. You decide you like the way it sounds, knee pressing into the space between his legs.

"Huh, I guess you should add pain to that list."

Whatever game you've found yourselves in is shattered with the interruption of footsteps quickly approaching. Twice now you've been interrupted. You stumble back and a scowl passes over Julian's features. He lets out a sigh, blush fading. "...Right on time." Annoyance colors his voice, "Let's leave our before our guests arrive, hm? Voyeurism is _not_ on the list." With the garden's sanctity compromised you can't find a reason to argue.

Julian takes your hand roughly and tugs the two of you out into the streets once more. You glance back at the walls, it was a nice break from running.

Julian seems to know the city well, drawing you deeper into more questionable areas, talking wild turns to evade your constant pursuers. You wonder who they're after more? Julian or yourself? He seems to know all the relevant escape routes like the back of his hand. It's impressive, if not telling.

Soon enough you approach a rather dilapidated residence at the outskirts of the district. A few chickens linger on the street in the building yard.

"In we go, Dri!"

Without a response, he clamors the two of you through the open window. Creeping inside the ceiling is low and air humid. Julian hauls you inside steadying you beside him at the waist. Arm lingering around you as his gaze travels across the room. You say nothing about the unnecessary contact. Smirking slightly before taking in the quaint home for yourself.

The hut is wide despite the low ceiling, it's near comical the way Julian just barely fits.

"Mazelinka? Sorry to drop in like this, it's the guards..." There's no response from the house, Julian tries again. "Mazelinka! Huh. I don't know if she's home."

You eye him with a small huff of humor in your tone, "Did we just break in?" Glancing back at the window Julian gives a curt nod.

"We did, we did but desperate times call for...For dubious measures..." It's awful, you _know_ it's awful but you can't help a small fit of laughter. Julian cast you a dry smile. "Huh. She seems to be out. Lucky for us," Julian squeezes your side gently. "She doesn't like when I come in through the window..."

"Ohh. The window, did we step on..." Arm falling from your side, he looks over his shoulder to cast a glance at the windowsill. Wincing there are tendrils of yellow flowers looking ragged where they sprout. Petals furl and unfurl grasping curiously after you. Julian sighs sadly.

"Look at that, we stepped on the dragon's breath. I'm in for an earful..." He's dragging a gloved hand across his face when the door begins to rattle. A grunt can be heard from outside the door as it's shaken free from the crooked frame. A small woman appears.

"Ilya! ...Did you come in the window again, you slipper boy?" Her voice full of endearment, she reminds you a cute old relative. She shuffles quickly through the doorway in a thick shawl and ragged coat. Julian straightens too quickly, striking his head against the ceiling with a wince but he makes no fuss about it. Undeterred, he sweeps down to offer his arm, dipping for a kiss on the cheek.

"Ah, Mazelinka, aren't you a sight for the sore eye!" You hide a laugh underneath your hand. "Love the shawl, is it new?"

The woman swats his hand away. "You know it isn't. I thought you might be about when I saw the guards... Oh?" Her eyes fall to you and suddenly you're beat, unsure what to do. She lowers her hood, blinking up at you through wisps of wiry hair. "And who do we have here?"

You both look at Julian for a response. "This is Dri. A...," Your eyebrow raises at the pause. "New friend of mine."

"A new friend, eh? Make yourself comfortable, Dri." It seems to be good enough for Mazelinka. Before moving into the kitchen she catches sight of the flowers in the window and makes a noise of distress. Julian looks like a guilty pet.

"Ah, Mazelinka, I did that. I take full responsibility for that, I wasn't thinking, and I-" Before he can go on she finishes his sentence with a knowing nod.

"Don't fit through the door, I know. Fetch the round pot for me, will you?" Julian blinks before nodding and moving to a cupboard set in the dirt wall behind him. There is a slight sway about his step and when your eyes meet his smile is on the weary side.

You wonder about the bite he took... But in the garden, no fresh blood covered your hands and he said it wouldn't last. This does nothing to comfort the weight of your stomach. He just looks so tired, Julian's gaze lingers strangely on you almost dazed. Alright, that's it. Something isn't right.

With a frown, you step forward to follow him. As Julian reaches for the cupboard, you place your hand over his. Hazy eyes flutter in surprise as he regards you. Gently you move him aside and grab the pot yourself, fixing him in place with a firm stare. He has the mind to stare down at his feet. "Okay, show me the bite."

"The...? Oh, the bite. You want to see?" You ignore the surprise, hand placed firmly on your hip as your eyes narrow. You can be patient. Julian glances furtively towards your host, but Mazelinka seems to be invested in her own business rather than pay you too much mind. Julian sighs and begins to cooperate without any fuss, you have a feeling he couldn't disobey if he wanted.  
He unfastens his jacket at the bottom and lifts the bloodied shirt underneath.

"What do you think? Good as new?"

You marvel at the skin over his waist, perfectly smooth. It's difficult to tell where the bite was in the first place. He looks wide-eyed when your hand moves out to trace the skin but says nothing, pale red filling his cheeks.

"Are you impressed? It's your master's magic, shouldn't be a big surprise for you." With a pointed stare, he closes his mouth. You've never seen Asra use magic like this... He may be your master but Asra is so elusive sometimes... and there are still so many things you don't know about him. It makes you frustrated beyond reason and a scowl steadily paints your expression as you try and concentrate. All too soon the cauldron is whisked away from your grasp when Julian spirits it over to the fireplace, you follow curiously.

Mazelinka rolls a dry sprig of purple herbs between her thumb and finger. Sniffing it and clucking her tongue in response, "Stale... I've got more in the garden... Pardon me, Dri." The woman weaves around you, grabbing a rusty knife and heading towards the door with a hum, leaving the two of you alone together.

The minute she's gone, Julian slumps against the counter leaning heavily on one arm. You watch with a worried brow. The bite has disappeared entirely but he only seems to grow worse and you imagine there's little you can do to help him. As if reading your mind Julian speaks:

"Who would have thought that a bite like that would take so much out of me..." Almost embarrassed he cast you a glance. "Not to belittle your bite, mind you, I've treated a few dozen. Unfortunately, you're the first to make it. Well, you and I." He finishes dryly.

"Julian..." You mummer gently before stilling. He doesn't need your pity. His gaze is soft in the flickering light until a shadow crosses his brow, and he looks away.

"They're not aggressive, the eels. And they wouldn't be here if it wasn't for the... The Count." The words sound pained and oddly enough you understand.

A chill runs down your spine, a reminder of why you're in hiding. The Count. The murder. You watch Julian with a set of sad eyes, he stands weakly bathed in firelight. The picture of a murder... _False murder_ , your thoughts whisper. You agree, and yet Nadia's determined conviction rings heavy in your head.

Vaguely you wonder how many guards outside are looking for you rather than the doctor, whether or not Portia is taking any fault for your disappearance. You never pledged an allegiance to Nadia, you don't think her evil... but, you don't think Julian evil either...

He stands in front of the cauldron, watching you with curious eyes. You'll never know if you don't ask..."Why did you come back?" Your voice sounds sad in your own ears. Julian is visibly thrown by the honest blunt question. You don't need to ask if he did it, you know he's innocent of that crime.

Julian says nothing for a long moment, voice soft when he speaks. "I need answers. If I don't find the truth here, I'll lose my mind looking for it." A many number of questions fill your head at that, but all that escapes is a sympathetic hum. Julian casts a sad smile your way, "Don't worry about me. I'll be all right."

You must not look convinced. Tutting in disapproval Julian slides hands along your neck to rest at the base of your scalp. "As you may have guessed, I have some questions for your master. If you knew..." The mention of Asra wrinkles your nose slightly, frown filling your lip. You could easily say the same. "The years, the-the _distance_ I've gone to find him..." You cant tell if it's his intention or you're expression, but he drops the topic. "Ah, what does it matter. It's not like there's anywhere else I'd rather be."

Before he has a chance to lean in and still the questions on you lips Mazelinka returns from the garden, voice booming for such a small woman.

"Ilya, you're barely on two feet. When it the last time you slept?" You cant find it in your heart to be annoyed with the woman for interrupting.

Julian straightens some, hands smoothing down to grip your shoulders instead. "Ah, well, ever since the curse I don't really need it the way I used to, dear."

Mazelinka wastes no time scolding him. "Says who?" He has no argument. "Your eye is rolling, curse shmurse boy." Slowly his gaze trails up to your face and Mazelinka raises a steady brow. New friend, right, hah...

"I'm fine, really. Haven't felt this good in a while." He sure is good at trying to convince others though, you'll give him that much. Mazelinka sighs and tosses a handful of sand into the cauldron before stirring. You wonder what it is she's making. "I'll be very happy for you after you've rested. Go on, Shoo."

Julian is hesitant in your arms."...Just until the soup is done." He says softly, eyes wandering your features in a slow thorough path. It's fixated or exhaustion and you can't quite tell which.

Just then Mazelinka jumps in, "Just til the soup is done." She repeats, "Well? Will you survive that long without him?" She's eyeing you now and you have the mind to be slightly embarrassed. It probably looks that way too, doesn't it? Julian turns just as red, you maybe it looks better on him. You'd agree you're friends, most times it feels like something more between you.

There's a stiff nod. "I'll survive." Hands moving down your shoulders, sliding into your own for a moment as he glances at a curtained-off portion of the hut. "You'll have to excuse me, Dri. You're in good company." Even as he pulls away his fingertips brush the insides of your palm, tickling them as he moves past the curtains.

Sharing a look with Mazelinka you both shake your head, your hostess cracks a pair of well-worn knuckles, "He won't do it. He'll be pacing around unless someone pins him to the bed." Phrasing. You cant help but smirk at the phrasing and you receive a pointed look for it. "One of us needs to keep an eye on the brew but, hm... Dri, you're the guest... Would you rather watch him, or shall I?"

Blinking in confusion for a moment you eventually nod before adding "I'll keep an eye on him."

Grinning at that, Mazelinka bares two silver teeth and gestures you off beyond the curtain. "I'll be watching the brew, then. Won't be long." Something about her voice makes your ears burn as you duck past her heading swiftly under the curtains.

Julian is seated on the edge of the bed, loose shirt hanging from his shoulders, gloves off, boot in hand. He's fumbling with the other when he notices you, a wily smile glimmering in candlelight sent in your direction. "Dri, did you come to tuck me in?" Such a tease. Rolling your eyes you let him struggle and kick the other boot off with a yawn.

"I won't last long I'm afraid, I know when I'm beat. If there's one thing I know, it's my own body. When it comes to healing, it takes as long as it takes." He sounds rather defeated by it. "...Whether I like it or not, Isn't it amazing? Stab me in the back, and I'll walk it off. But healing will take everything I've got. Can't escape it."

You're only startled when your host decides to part the curtain without warning. A steaming bowl in her hands. She goes and places it in front of Julian before addressing you. "Drink. Dri, will you be staying the night as well?" You think of the palace, of Nadia and the dinner you've undoubtedly missed. Of Portia and the guards looking for you. Before you have time to properly respond Julian sputters into his brew, eyeing it wearily.

"Oh. It's _that_ kind of soup?"

Mazelinka ignores you only for a moment to respond, "I won't let you run yourself into the grave, you're still human, Ilya." Julian mumbles in protest, but Mazelinka sighs and takes the bowl placing it into your hands, earlier question forgotten.

"Dri, would you be a dear and see that he drinks? I have a feeling he'll take whatever you're giving." She winks leaving with laughter as you stand red-faced in the midst of candlelight.

Julian sighs in bed. "She makes that soup when I can't sleep. Bless her..." He chuckles softly, "Even when I'm beyond stress, raving, beating my wings against the walls... I don't know what she puts in it." Peering into the shimmering golden brew you inhale the warm aroma.

"I'm sure I could find out." You muster. regarding you, with a strange emotion, Julian grins. "A clever witch," It doesn't sound like an insult, not like it did with Asra. There's something about it you can't place, something fond. "I'm sure you could." He waits obediently, eyeing the bowl in your hands. Warm light gleaming off his tongue when he licks the seam of his lips.

"And... it tastes fantastic." He shoots you a toothy grin, gaze trailing down your face. Fixing dreamily on your mouth. It's an invitation or a very tempting distraction. He looks surprised when you place the back of your palm against his forehead.

"Well, you've got no fever." You hum. He chuckles raising an eyebrow.

"You sound surprised? Here I thought I was on my best behavior." He still looks a little delirious. You sigh watching him with some appraisal because he _is_ tempting. Julian looks quite hopeful when you move closer, anticipating something nice perhaps, instead, you place the bowl to his lips with some sense of disappointment. He's no good to anyone feeling ill.

Chuckling almost defeated he leans away from the bowl, looking down his nose at the golden drink before his lips. It's a weak argument. "I don't have to sleep just yet. We could stay up and, you know..." Despite the ridiculousness of that comment you find yourself grinning at him.

"And what?"

He places the hand closest to you on top of your knee, grin widening. "Get to know each other a little better. What do you say?"

"I'm sure I'd love to." With that, you tilt the bowl, silencing whatever response he has. Julian lets out a huff through his nose and begins to drink. Hand squeezing your knee gently. He eyes you considerably, it's a thoughtful expression - less devious than his voice had been. Without a fuss, he drains the bowl, adams apple lifting as it swallows the golden liquid. This isn't the first time you've considered how attractive he is.

An airy, satisfied sigh escapes. "Ah. Yesss. Very smooth... Better than I remember." It's difficult not to follow the path of his tongue as it tastes the corner of his mouth, sinking behind a grin. He slowly catches your eye, smile spreading just so. "Mm, would you... Like a taste?"

A cautious pair of fingers curl behind the back of your neck, you don't mean to lean towards him, but it seems inevitable at this point, his chest rising to meet you. It's a kiss, the thing you've been dancing around the entire night it seems.

You think you've waited too long judging by the caress of his mouth, fine lips coaxing you gently for a response.

The taste is smokey, unlike you expected. It's complex and fills your senses with a deep hunger for more. You trace the seam of his lips, tongue chasing his with hopes the smoke might fill your lungs.

You might as well forget your host and where you are. Moving to drop another knee on the bed, leaning over Julian, fingers moving to tangle into the nape of his neck pulling a soft sound of satisfaction from his lips when they curl and pull gently.

"Dri..." Lips grazing yours... It sounds like a prayer, you don't have the decency to be embarrassed by the moan escaping, warm breath curling across his lips. The hand at you neck is replaced, arms wrapping delicately around your back as he returns the simple caress with a hunger growing ravenous in comparison. Tongue wrestling against yours for complete control.

When you tighten your fingers, he groans, excitement shimmering.

"Come here, come closer." How can you deny him when the command sounds so much like a plea? It's too early to be smirking, even as you're drawn over the bed a pair of eager lips throws you off balance as Julian attempts to devour you in a heated embrace. You think, perhaps, you wouldn't mind drowning in him if it weren't so overwhelming.

Pulling back to catch your breath you tug him back by the nape, wrenching a hiss through his teeth. Even then his gaze on you is dreamy before panicked. "What, what's wrong? Too much? You can tell me. I'll be good." The words escape with confidence while his face turns a rosy pink. It's difficult to remain annoyed with him when he's so eager and flushed beneath you. How could anyone pass up the opportunity to tease him?

The hand behind him moves to press him onto his back, chest heaving as he continues to wait rather patiently for some sort of permission. You feel yourself smirking, hand flattening to pin him, he falls back without protest, eye lidded with lust.

Leaning forward you whisper it, each syllable grazing his cheek. "I was told you'd need to be pinned."

A delayed chuckle escapes him, it sounds out of breath. "If it's you doing the pinning, trust me... I'm not going anywhere."

"It was a phrase of the word dear, come on, that's enough." There's a laugh behind you as you struggle to detangle yourself. Cheeks flushing you don't have the strength to look at her, but she smiles the same patting your hands. You hear the sound of a sheet before your host turns back to you.

"Dri, I trust you'll be sharing the bed? Unless..."

You're automatically saying yes with a nod. You feel a hot stare burrow into the side of your head, you don't bother gracing him with a glance, ignoring the heat as Mazelinka eyes the two of you with glitter and laughter.

"There you have it, dear." His face is split into a weary grin, embarrassed flush about the cheeks. "Don't worry, I'll be an absolute gentleman." He's looking directly you at that bit, Mazelinka scoffs with good faith.

"Oh, will you? Dri, hold him to that." You have a feeling she's used to this sort of banter.

"Absolutely. Hold me however you want, Dri." Earning a swat on the head your host gathers his things from the floor, moving to the partition.

"Do try and get some sleep!" She's stern but something in her voice is telling.

At the same time you both respond,  
"We'll be quiet." and "That I can't promise you."

The curtain swings closed behind you and a pair of footsteps shuffle away leaving the two of you alone with far too much space between your bodies.

Julian waggles an eyebrow moving to make room on the twin bed. Body splayed out long and artful across the mattress."Look at that, Dri. Nice and spacious."

Rolling your eyes you and stand and begin peeling off your damp shirt and harem pants. Behind you Julian clears his throat, eye wide and face a pretty flowery color as you disrobe into your underclothes.

A tipsy smile quirks the corner of your lips, eyebrow raising in question. Slowly his gaze returns to your face, he looks embarrassed. Face quickly turning away as a muttered apology escapes.

"Hah... Naughty..." You scold without a drop of conviction. The smoky sleepy taste still swirling behind your lips. You decide you miss it, wonder idly if his tongue is still coated in gold. "Surely a doctor knows you shouldn't sleep in wet clothes."

By the time you're down to a pair of colorful shorts he's pulled back the sheet for you, snorting you give him a bit of tug. He looks confused but lays back on the bed, flush deepening as you swing a knee over him. You're a lot smaller than him, you're a lot smaller than most people, he's bound to be warmer than the bed and you doubt he'll mind being made a pillow of.

His next words make you chuckle softly, "I hope I'm not coming on too strong..."

"You say, as I begin to straddle you." You tease softly.

Julian smirks, grin forming "Ohh, but I'd love to make something real with you." It's bittersweet, "If we had more time..." You know it's supposed to be sweet, but the comment only urks you.

Time. Time, time, time. Time and time again you find yourself without enough and frankly, you've become sick of it.

With care you move to brush the hair out of his eye, Julian stiffens at the touch beneath you. "Dri..." Fixing him with a stare a less than convincing smile takes over. "Oh, don't mind me, dear. Just rambling... I must really be exhausted." There's a gentle touch at your jaw, swaying into the movement you lean down to meet his lips again. He lingers there, careful, as if he expects you to disappear.

Hands falling on his shoulders you can't help but frown slightly, annoyance twitching in your brow. "Why do you do that?..." It escapes softly. Sleepily he looks up with confusion, sadness blooming across his features. Your fingers are sinking into his skin and he doesn't react save for a sharp inhale.

"You _know_ I want you..." It comes out soft and harsh. Below you eyebrows crinkle, fingers squeezing your waist. Julian's lips parting to question you, but you silence them quickly with your own.

He's slow, reluctant to respond before the heat in your chests mingles. When you break apart in soft gasps you beat him to any response.

"So don't make me beg." Acting like you'll disappear, dancing away from you whenever the heat sparks kindling of fire, leaving you alone to turn to smoke. It's driving you mad and each time he escapes you feel like you're falling further. It's depressing.

He hasn't said anything, sad expression fixated behind you somewhere. "Please..." It's small and shy of desperate. One hand falling to rest over his, guiding his fingers to smooth up your side and splay across your rips.

"Don't you want me?" You press the words against his lips, nerves tingling, a frenzy prepared to run. Where else would you go? Everyone has left you. Asra left you, the palace a glittering prison, Julian the wanted doctor a beacon in the fog. As the moment lengthens you fear he doesn't.

Gasping beneath you, Julian doesn't make you beg further. Hands lifting you until he's flipped your positions, tongue diving between your lips to trace the edges of your teeth as he holds himself over you. You stay like that for a while, sharing breath before breaking apart. The soft candlelight reflecting off his good eye as he studies you with a soft gaze. "...And here I thought I was the one to do the begging."

"I can, mmhn, arrange that. You seem to, like, begging." You mummer between inhales as his lips move across your jaw. Tongue tracing a hot line across your thrumming pulse, nipping the space between your neck and shoulder. Your legs wrap around his waist in return, the heat of him warming your cool veins.

A groan presses into your collar when your hips roll up. He pulls away looking up at you, your hand already comfortable in his hair. "So much for having me pinned Dri, I really did think you more of a-aahhng" The sound is dreamy and turns into a hiss the harder you pull. Lifting off the bed you bite at his lips with a harsh grin.

"I'm not looking for a lecture." He returns a sharp winning smile, one hand already moving to detangle your legs. You put up a struggle but ultimately oblige.

Like previously mentioned, you're smaller than him and his chest towers over you when he lifts himself up. You think he does it for the show of things before lowering himself back to your collar, precise kisses littered across your sternum peppered with bites. The wet heat of his tongue is a surprise, stark against the cold air. Gasping your back arches, he chuckles against you. A hiss escaping at the tug of his hair, but he doesn't seem to mind.

For once you're the one blushing, tongue circling the center of your chest, flicking the skin as it hardens to a point. The graze of teeth pulls a sharp gasp and a hand quickly covers your lips. As Julian chuckles you have to think Mazelinka basically expected this of you. Either that or you're both terribly perverted and too focused on fucking to care.

Half hard already your hips nudge against him experimentally, tongue passing your lips to lick his hand. He pinching your nipple in half punishment before pressing two fingers past your lips, a pressure on your tongue making you moan around them, mouth salivating when he refuses to let you swallow. It's a dizzying feeling before you think to breathe through your nose.

It's not begging in the verbal sense, but the way you grind your hips against him proves clear enough when he finally leaves your abused chest to trace his tongue down the flesh of your stomach, shivers sounding up your spine at the sensation.

You have no complaints being boxed in by him. The warm weight is crushing, you think you wouldn't mind being suffocated in that warmth. He's just so... Goddamn _beautiful_. A single wild flame casting shadow on the wild mess that has become your life and that makes him all that more easy to adore, not that he isn't fetching on his lonesome mind you-

Laughter against the sharp line of your hip cuts off your train of thought.... That of which you apparently had been speaking aloud.

"Mm, I'm flattered. You paint me with an astounding brush. Ah, but for this... Be a dear Dri, maybe bite down on something." Julian leers. Following his own advice, his teeth sink into the swell of your hip, gasping you shove a knuckle between your teeth. There's another chuckle as deft fingers move to peel back your underclothes. "There's a good lad..." The plaintive praise shouldn't make you shiver.

Julian doesn't tease you longe. No prolonged introduction of his tongue, precum already beading the tip of your dick. He spreads it with a wet stripe and your legs shiver, flames igniting to lick at your calves and thighs. Julian places a hand on your pelvis holding you down. Your whine is rewarded only by another harsh bite on the inside of your thigh.

It's usually the opposite, in most cases he's the one pink and flush while you wear a devious grin, but now when you look down with lidded eyes hes starring up at you, lips wrapped around your cock and a smile in his eye. It's incredible obscene and undoubtedly the sexiest thing you've ever seen. Your hips fight against him in the attempt to go deeper.

He obliges, sinking you into wet heat all the way down until he's pressed against your pelvis and your eyes flutter closed. Fists clenching in his hair. A groan reverberates along his throat and it's difficult to catch the moan escaping you, flames spreading farther across your thighs and stomach.

By the time Julian creates a seal and moves his head your thoughts are useless, legs trembling beneath him you remind yourself to complement his talented tongue.

The heat begins to harden and weigh you down, legs heavy as his tongue spurs you on until you spill into him, a transformed version of his name escaping in a moan. The finale to a symphony of his own design. Heat and embarrassment flood your face like cold water once you can blink past the galaxy of bright stars spinning around your head. You _do_ have the mind to look embarrassed when you're finally able to lift you head, still trying to catch your breath. Below you Julian is licking his lips, eye dark and lidded. He looks tipsy and full of himself. He looks beautiful.

Pushing away the warm drowsy feeling you try to chase closer, hand pushing into the V of his shirt to chase the warm flesh there. "Shit.. Just, here lemme..." You're _not_ a selfish lover.

Before you can make any decent leadway, Julian is leading your hand away and crawling back above you. "Shh, you look tired Dri."

You chase after his mouth when he drops to kiss you. Julian laughs some, rearranging your weightless body until you're resting atop him again. He's warm and weighty beneath you. It's hard to deny the lull of sleep, he looks tired as well but you like to think he was somewhat interested.

Watching you considerably Julian noses against you cheek earning your waning attention. "Hey... Another time?" It's a promise spoken like a question. Sweet and savory, it makes you think of summer and honey.

Leaning against him you nip at his ear, satisfied smirk spreading across your lips. "Mm, next time you can just fuck me." His breath sputters beneath you, cheeks glowing. Your snicker turns into a yawn but you can't help teasing him, forefinger curling against his jaw where you place soft pecks.

"Maybe you'd rather I pin you down like this, hm? Make me do all the work." The words are full of laughter and sin dripping off your tongue, an undeniable groan heard caught within Julian's throat.

"Dri... I," He growls, fingers digging into your hips before smoothing out in a forced sigh. "Another time, and I'm all yours."

You regard him slow and sleepy. "Promise?"

He raises just to meet your lips, a soft chaste thing. "Yes."

Your heart thrums and he squeezes you gently once more, coaxing you to lay back down against him and be carried away by the wave of sleep and the wash of his warm body against yours. Heartbeat a calming rhythm beneath you. Slowly you close your eyes, with a soft spoken whisper the candle goes out with a puff of smoking leaving the both of you in a blanket of darkness.

You feel safe, then sad.

"I get to stay with you longer if I don't close my eyes."

There's a scoff followed by a deep sigh. "Oh, Dri, you sweet thing... Sleep." Julian's hands combing gently through your hair. Eventually, you close your eyes. You decide time is a cruel thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably a oneshot but I might add another chapter later on.  
> Leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed and thank you for reading this mess of self-indulgence!
> 
> Did you like Dri? Enjoy his sass and banter? or would you have preferred a more blank-slate narrator? As it was brought up by a commentor I apologize if you disliked the character insert or POV. I try to set up a clear narrative that 'you' are not the reader. 
> 
> Oh! Also, since it seems people have been enjoying this you can hit me up at fadewalkin.tumblr, I take prompts.


End file.
